libertys_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Phillips
Sarah Phillips is a fifteen-year-old English lady who comes to America to make a home with her father after he returns from the Ohio wilderness. Her mother, Lady Phillips, is a good friend of Dr. Franklin's and she stays with him while waiting for her father to get back from Ohio. Personality Sarah is annoying the point of being impertinent and somewhat haughty, but these traits generally lessen as the series progresses. She is kind and cares deeply for her friends. Both daring and courteous, she has no qualms about putting herself in threatening situations but scolds her friends when they fail to use proper etiquette. At the beginning of the series, she was a Loyalist but did not know much about the politics of the colonies and gradually educates herself to understand why she is a Loyalist, even penning a few stories for the Pennsylvania Gazette in order to show the British side of the stories James covers. She likes to tease her friends, especially James. On more than one occasion she asserts that she has better grammar and spelling skills than he does. She is very much against slavery, lying, and inequality (such as when a Loyalist was tarred and feathered). She is very proud of her father's work in the colonies. Relationships James Hiller: James is one of Sarah's best friends. When she first arrived in Boston on the midst of the Boston Tea Party, it was James who attempted to guide her to safety on the grounds that Dr. Franklin had asked Moses, Henri and himself to keep her safe in the New World, although Sarah continued to refuse his help. Later, she continued to antagonize him with her Loyalist opinions but gained his respect and trust when she saved them all from British soldiers with her quick thinking, and they grew to be friends after James heard about how much Sarah's locket (a present from her Father which fell into Boston Harbor as the two tried to get out of it the night of the Tea Party) meant to her. He offered up his mother's ring, his only possession from his parents, to make her a new one, and gave it to her. Although the two tease each other and Sarah is often driven mad by James' unrefined behavior and vice versa with Sarah's Loyalist ideals, the two continue to be close friends and they often worry about the other's safety in the dangerous times of the war. It is hinted that the pair share romantic feelings for one another. Henri Lefebvre: Henri is Sarah's other friend, and she cares for him like an older sister. He often comes to her for help and advice which she readily gives to him. Out of the three, Sarah is the most levelheaded so she often finds herself reprimanding Henri on his wild and sometimes impudent behavior. Because Henri is less zealous in his Patriotism he and Sarah do not conflict like Sarah and James do and their relationship is less tumultuous. They fondly coexist from the moment of their meeting. Henri informs Sarah that it although it was James' ring, it was his own idea to make her a replacement locket. Moses: Moses is a freed slave and was also at the scene of the Tea Party. Soon after she met him, Sarah, who is morally opposed to slavery, becomes impressed by his story. She looks up to him as somewhat of a surrogate uncle and respects him greatly. Since Dr. Franklin is often away, Moses is usually the sole caretaker and disciplinarian of the three children. Dr. Franklin: Benjamin Franklin is a good friend of Sarah's mother Lady Phillips, which is the reason Sarah is staying at the print shop. Sarah thinks Dr. Franklin is very intelligent and respects his opinion greatly. She when he was put on trial by the Attorney General she greatly feared for his safety and was glad to see him alright when he returned to Philadelphia. In return, Dr. Franklin thinks of her as a substitute daughter and promises her as the situation between America and England become increasingly strained that if she feels that she has to return to England he will get her back to her home however he can. An interesting thing to note is that one of Ben Franklin's two real children and his only daughter was named Sarah Franklin and was a great patriot. Lady Phillips: Sarah's mother writes to her every day and Sarah tries to respond just as frequently. She loves her mother very much and has a good relationship with her, telling her everything that happens in her life. Lady Phillips worries for her daughter's safety to Dr. Franklin, fretting about Sarah living in what she deems as the wilderness, before being reassured by Franklin that Philadelphia is quite urbanized. Major Phillips: Sarah's father is in the British Army and explores new territory for England. Sarah misses him very much as he has been gone for years on his campaign (not usual in the 18th century) and his letters do not come often and when they do, they come late. She is immensely proud of him, however, and the work he is doing, and when she becomes infected with smallpox she dreams of him helping her right before her fever breaks. Abigail Adams: Sarah admires Abigail Adams immensely and writes to her mother about her, telling her that she is the sort of person Lady Phillips would like. Mrs. Adams likes Sarah as well, inviting her to stay in Boston at her home. It is then when Mrs. Adams' children hesitate to get the smallpox vaccination after an outbreak of the disease scares Boston and Sarah volunteers to get it to be a good example. Unfortunately, she ends up catching smallpox and almost dying, and Mrs. Adams takes cares if her and stays at her bedside for quite a long time. Sarah also has a good relationship with Mrs. Adams' children and likes to play with them. Tom Phillips: Sarah's (probably) paternal cousin Tom Phillips was a soldier in the British Army. Sarah finds him before the Battles of Lexington and Concord. During the battle of Concord, one of his friends is shot but Tom assures Sarah that he will be alright. Unfortunately, after the battle, Tom lays dying after being shot. Assuring Sarah that everything will be alright and positive that this battle will stop a war by showing the revolutionaries that they cannot win, Tom dies peacefully in Sarah's arms. It is assumed because his last name is that of Sarah's father's that she has a paternal aunt and uncle in England as well. General Benedict Arnold: Despite their conflicting sides, Benedict Arnold and Sarah form a great friendship, both sharing an appreciation for formality. Arnold tells Sarah that she is like a daughter to him. Sarah, whose own father, also a military man, has been gone a very long time, enjoys his company and respects his opinion. She thinks he is a great general and a good man. When he becomes a traitor eventually she is as disappointed as James and Henri are, regardless of what side she belongs to. Looks Sarah has fair skin and long red or orange hair she usually keeps tied back in a ponytail which is one blue scrunchy except for one strand, which hangs about her face. She has green eyes and is, being a British redhead, quite pale. She is slightly shorter than James for the length of the series. Almost every day, Sarah wears a dress with a white or light blue bodice, long sleeves, a square neck, with a gold necklace and a dark blue and light blue layered skirt that covers a white skirt and has black shoes with buckles on it. Sarah also has a shorter-sleeved formal gown, also blue, but with layered pink skirts and a blue and pink bodice. Her hair is the same. She wears this in the episodes "Sybil Luddington" and "Allies at Last." Sarah dresses up as a boy once, putting her hair up into her hat and wearing clothes much the same as James' but in brown and gray. Category:Loyalists